The Implausibility of Reason
by mundanemistress
Summary: "Don't you think Nathan is incompatible with Daley?" Lex questioned. Jackson blinked. "Wha...why would you think that?"


 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stan Rogow  & DJ MacHale. No money is being made no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Natural Selection Test...A Theory at Best_

 **Day 36**

"Thanks for going along with us to a spot for the latrine, Jackson." Abby said with a smile as she walked along with Jori and Daley.

"No problem, we had to go anyway." Jackson replied as Lex followed closely next to him, Daley at his side trying to tell him about the light beacon as a great idea, with Lex wordlessly nodding in agreement.

Jackson observed that regardless that the group had rejoined together again; whatever had happened between Lex and Daley hadn't blown over quite yet. Not like he had could help in any manner, he was just glad they survived the storm together. The group had taken shelter in Hotel Tango during the storm...it was a great call. Just hearing the wind and rain batter against the walls made everyone thankful to have some sort of shield against horrifying conditions.

After the storm Daley had relinquished her leadership role of some strange reason. And Abby...well Abby asserted she would be best for the role. But even Abby would ask him if it was a good idea to head back to camp, seeking his guidance even on little things like relieving themselves.

Jackson couldn't blame her though. After threats from Captain Russell he could have very well survived the storm. **Doubtful**. But here he was walking along with the group to find a spot to take care of business.

 _'Why him though? Why not Nathan or Eric?'_

"Jackson!" Abby snapped grumpily breaking Jackson's thorough entrancement.

"I said we are going to use this spot to do our business, where are you and Lex going to go?" Abby asked bitterly hating having to repeat herself.

Jackson paused shook his head. "We'll head closer to the beach. Come on Lex let's give the girls some privacy."

"Sure" Lex replied with a smile leading Jackson away from Jori, Abby, and his sister.

"Don't go too far, we don't know if Captain Russell is still out there," Abby spoke softly concerned for the safety of others all the while eyeing the surroundings.

Jackson shook his head in disbelief, "I think you'll be fine. Ya know, strength in numbers."

"Also, you have that," Jackson replied unconcernedly pointing at the knife attached to Abby's hip.

Abby sighed and smiled, "let's hope I never have to use it...but Jackson **seriously** stay close."

"10-4." Jackson replied along with a mock salute only to receive playful push from Abby.

Prior to following Lex further into the jungle, Jackson stole a glance at Abby who was sporting a tongue-in-cheek smile. Smirking back Jackson turned and followed Lex who had waited for him. Jackson couldn't help but remark that Abby had reverted to somewhat of her previous state she had been in when they first found her. She was still stern most of the time but he had noticed she would joke around more for a change. But it was just Abby who had changed. The others have as well, Eric would help out more sure he'd still complain not quite as much before. Even Taylor had matured which Jackson wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Hey Lex I think we're fine here I'm gonna use this tree," Jackson said as he faced the tree.

"I don't need to go. I just wanted to be away from Daley. " Lex replied sitting down on a near by fallen log behind Jackson.

Jackson sighed noting he should probably say something, but first he was aware that he really needed to relieve himself after all he had been holding it this entire time. Making him shudder involuntarily as he felt a release that could only be explained as epic. As soon as he had zipped up his pants, Jackson walked over to Lex and sat next to him on the log.

"So what's going on between you and your sister," Jackson exhaled believing that going straight to the point would be better than beating around the bush.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Lex replied before taking a sip from his water bottle, choosing to avoid the subject.

"Well if there is anything you do want to talk about, I'll try to help." Jackson acknowledge giving Lex a pat on the back confident that would help Lex open up.

"Well I do have a question, but it's not about Daley...sort of," Lex spoke uncertainty hidden in his voice.

"What's up buddy?" Jackson added with grin, noticing Lex's hesitance.

"It's just, don't you think Nathan is incompatible with Daley?" Lex inquired, causing Jackson to sit back a bit.

Jackson blinked. "Wha...why would you think that?"

"A number of factors they haven't been the same since you guys left, they have had more unnecessary arguments and lately I've noticed Nathan distancing himself away from her, you can't tell me you haven't noticed?" Lex explained his voice unwavering.

"Your sister's probably more worried about making up with you right now, Lex." Jackson said before taking a swig from his water bottle. He hoped he could bring the previous subject back into play, relationships was clearly not his forte and for the time being he'd like to keep it that way.

"But that shouldn't be affecting Nathan's judgment!" Lex counteracted flawlessly. Jackson was at a loss for words, reluctant to even speak.

"And I think I might have found a suitable person for her...you, Jackson." Lex resolved cracking a smile. If Jackson had still been drinking water he probably would have choked.

By this point after seeing Lex's grin, Jackson couldn't help laugh a little, "Lex, buddy...your sister and I are like...oil and water. Complete opposites."

"Opposites attract." Lex said in retaliation casting a smug grin.

Jackson sneered at Lex, "You know what I mean, plus you shouldn't play with a person's emotions."

"I wouldn't be playing with her emotions more of...readjusting," Lex responded.

"That doesn't sound any better," Jackson replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"I guess you're right..." Lex said realizing his mistake his brow furrowed in deep reflection crossing his arms together he added, "but I might be able to sway her opinion of you, scientifically even."

"How so? Mad scientist," Jackson quipped sarcastically at the last bit, it wasn't so much that he was interested in Daley or if Daley was even interested in him but his curiosity got the best of him. Whatever Lex's plan was Jackson was convinced it wouldn't work. _He's just a kid, no way_.

Before Lex could answer, a scream was heard coming in the direction of the girls, startling both boys.

"That sounded like Day," Lex eyes widened as he and Jackson stood up from the log.

A slight pause at the sudden realization it was indeed Daley, both boys promptly headed to the previous location. Realizing that Lex wouldn't be able to keep with him, Jackson lifted him up by the waist carrying him part way through the jungle narrowly avoiding a collision with Eric.

"Hey watch it! Chief!" Eric yelled as he watched Jackson's fleeting form.

"Sorry Eric!" Lex replied in a strained voiced as Jackson's grasp was a little too tight.

Jackson was unfazed by Eric and even Lex, he was in the zone running as fast as he could to reach the intended destination. Captain Russell couldn't have survived the storm. Knowing there were three of them they would have been able to fight him off, _wouldn't they_?

Finally seeing the girls, Abby consoling Daley and Jori sitting on the ground ensnaring her knees in a firm hold looking at a bush in front of them. As Jackson dropped Lex on the ground still somewhat out of breath, Nathan showed up to console Abby.

"I heard a scream, are you okay?" Nathan approached Abby resting his hand across her shoulder, only for her walk away never breaking eye contact with bush in front of them.

"There's something in the bush over there," Abby said pointing to the bush whilst sitting down next to Jori giving her a soothing rub on her back.

"Hey I was just with Ian when we heard a scream, is everyone alright?" Melissa yelled with a worried tone along with Taylor from the left joining the rest of the group.

Jackson looked upon the bush to seeing it rustle a bit, completely unaware that Mel or Taylor had even joined them. Realizing he had better act to find out just what had even startled Abby so much that she was practically looking at the bush with **murderous** intent.

Jackson rolled up his sleeves from his sweatshirt and unsheathing the machete attached to his hip. "Alright, stay back; I'll check it out."

"I'm...I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Taylor asserted her voice uneasy.

"What do you propose we do?" Jackson countered a little more harshly than intended, "standing around doing nothing isn't going to bring us any closer to safety." He added taking off the water bottle slung around his shoulder dropping it on the grass. He wasn't sure what was beyond the bushes but he was keen on finding out for himself.

"Jackson just be careful," Melissa spoke terrified more for his sake than he cared to realize.

Jackson approached the bush hacking away at his surroundings perceiving movement further into the brush he advanced cautiously. The others looked on as his form disappeared engulfed by the dense shrub observing the sounds that could be heard as Jackson was swaying the machete. Suddenly more rustling and grunt could be heard and then... _silence_.

 **An unnerving silence. Nothing could be heard.**

"Jackson, are you okay?" Abby shouted standing and backing up slowly her trembling hand reaching for her knife, clutching tightly.

 **An ominous rustling could be seen from the bush.**

"J-Jackson?" Melissa expressed her voice cracking panic-stricken fearing the worse, tears welling up threatening to drop at a moment's notice.

A strained voice could be heard and the word _'Damn'_ along with more rustling.

"Ha-ha _very_ _funny_. You can come out now, " Taylor yelled, hoping more than anything it's all just a joke.

Without warning a long object comes shooting out of the bush and landing on the ground with a meager thud. Frightening everyone, screams could be hear from everyone.

"Relax... it's dead. It was a snake," Jackson said his voice oddly calm as he came into view a little to the left of the bush holding a bloodied machete wiping off the blade with a nearby leaf before re-sheathing the tool.

Before Jackson could even walk a step further he was overwhelmed by a hug from Melissa, feeling a few tear drops in his chest understanding she had been worried sick, he encompassed her further.

"What took you so long?!" Melissa cried giving him a good-natured slap to the chest.

"Yeah, why didn't you _answer_ when we called you?!" Taylor abruptly cut in adding another slap to his shoulder.

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle, "sorry the bush had thorns one of the branches pulled my sweatshirt above my head after I killed the snake. I could barely hear anything it was muffled also got pricked by a few thorns," letting go of Melissa to roll up his left sleeve revealing three thorns on his forearm just above his elbow.

Everyone's eyes widened to see three thorns sticking out from his skin, seeing a small trickle of blood flow out. Jackson taking hold of the largest of the three thorns closest to his elbow yanks it out unconcerned of more blood flowing from removing the thorn.

"Jackson! Stop, you're going to make it worse," Jori snarled standing up, handing Jackson back his water bottle, which he used to pour water over the open wound.

"I'll go get the med bag ready." Taylor muttered looking away seeing the blood tinted water smearing across his elbow and turning away towards the direction of Hotel Tango.

"Thanks Taylor." Abby called to Taylor. "Try to find the tweezers if you can."

" **Stop!** " Melissa grumbled pushing Jackson's hand away as he tried to pull another thorn out; "It might get infected", she uttered softly at Jackson taking off the handkerchief tied to her wrist and wrapping it around Jackson's arm.

"Thanks Mel," Jackson smiled warmly as Melissa tied a knot with the makeshift bandage using his free hand to squeeze gently at Melissa's arm.

"Whoa it's a boa constrictor!" Lex addressed loudly upon close inspection of the snake. Breaking the somewhat tender moment between Jackson and Melissa.

"Or what's _left_ of it.." Eric commented finally joining the group, staring at the ghastly snake now without a head.

"Yeah I was thinking about using it for bait. Or even a snack. So is it poisonous Lex?" Jackson queried, as he converged on the snake while Melissa went to Jori's side to give her some reassurance.

"No boa constrictor's use their body to coil around prey, I wouldn't think-" Lex advised only to be cut-off by Eric.

" _Whoa_ , _whoa_ Joe you're not serious about eating this thing are you?! Sure I can see as using it for bait maybe to lure in that pig that Nathan was too **_afraid_** to kill," Eric yelped incredulously at the thought of even eating a snake regardless if it wasn't poisonous.

"Nathan caught a pig?" Lex replied surprised by the news of the aforementioned pig.

"Hey! I wasn't **scared** to kill it...I just thought it might have been too _messy_ of a clean up afterwards." Nathan snarled at Eric leaving Daley to the comfort of Melissa and Abby.

"Oh whatever, just admit it. Poor _wittle_ Nathan was too _scwared_ ," Eric mocked using a baby voice knowing full well it would get more of a rise out of Nathan.

"Like you would have done better, Eric." Lex snapped back, defending Nathan.

Walking over to join the girls, Jackson couldn't be help but smile and shake his head at the boys feud with one another.

"Are you okay, Daley?" Jackson said acknowledging that Daley was still seemingly shaken from the entire ordeal.

"Yeah... thanks... Jackson," Daley replied with a small smile. Jackson thought she seemed unsure, as if she had something to say but couldn't quite get the words out of her mouth. She was probably more than taken aback by a snake flying out of the bush.

"I didn't take you as the type to be afraid of a snake, Jori." Jackson said chuckling with a smug grin in her general direction.

"I didn't know what it was, I just felt it against my leg," she replied sending chills to her core. Jackson gave her small pat on the back sensing Jori was still distraught.

"A small hiss and a cold _slither_ across your skin too much for you?" Jackson said using his hand to lightly drag on Jori's back to mimic the snake's actions and struggling to hinder his laughter. The cringing from all of the girls was well worth the joking shove he gained from Jori.

"You weren't there! It was terrifying," Jori shrieked resisting the urge to smile that was begging to form on her lips. Finally seeing the humor in the situation, especially noting that Eric had screamed at a high-pitch.

"Ah...nothing I can't handle," Jackson said with a shrug taking the situation lightly.

"What if the snake was _poisonous_?" Daley chimed in noticing his carelessness.

"Relax Daley, Lex just said it wasn't." Jackson remarked smirking knowing full well it was a half-ass reply. Earning a sneer from both Melissa and Abby.

 **"But you didn't know!"** Jori and Daley growled unintentionally simultaneous.

Jackson couldn't help but snicker, after regaining his composure he put his hands together looked at all the girls, "I'm sorry I'll remember that _next_ time." Only to chortle a little more. He could see the expressions from Jori, Daley, and Melissa had either rolled their eyes or shook their head failing to see the humor in the situation. At least Abby had somewhat of a grin.

"Seriously though, Jackson please **try** to be more careful. I don't...I mean _**we**_ don't know what we would have done without you." Daley said in a sincere tone, shuffling her feet.

"Everyone would have been fine, if I hadn't stepped in; Nathan would have or even Abby." Jackson spoke as a matter-of-fact.

" _No I would not_." Abby opposed in a huff "I **hate** snakes." Putting an emphasis on the word hate and stared at the location of the snake with utter disgust.

"Don't you dare say a word." Abby cracked noticing the smile on Jackson's face.

"No...I... _wasn't_ going to," he responded putting up his hands feigning innocence.

"Anyway, you're not serious about eating the snake, are you?" Melissa cut in hoping to suppress another verbal lashing that Jackson would soon receive. Purposefully looking at him in such a way, giving him an idea to understand that enough was enough.

Jackson sighed defeated he turned back around and walked towards the dead snake. "Yes and no. Cause I don't know about you guys but I'm honestly getting _tired_ of eating chicken and fish."

"But before that, we have more important things to worry about," Jackson said effectively ending the argument between Eric and Nathan by coiling the dead snake around his right arm.

"Like what?" Eric answered with a uninterested tone, nothing could possibly more entertaining than annoying Nathan.

"First and foremost gearing up before we head back to the camp site, make sure we don't forget anything." Jackson said as he walked backwards facing the group, they soon walk along with him back to Hotel Tango.

Abby sped up her stride to walk alongside Jackson surprising him, "that sounds like a great idea; Nathan, you and Eric will carry Ian first after that will decide who takes your place. It shouldn't take us more than a day. But we'll still need plenty of water."

"Why do _**I** _ have to go first?!" Eric protested almost immediately, much to everyone's annoyance.

"There's a stream not that far from here. We don't even have to boil the water." Jori resolved talking from behind Abby, with most of the group ignoring Eric's whine completely.

"And you're sure it's safe to drink," Daley contested; "we wouldn't want to get sick from drinking unsafe water... **right,** **Jackson**?" She added remembering when he had water poisoning.

 _'That wasn't condescending,'_ he thought. Jackson wasn't facing her but he was sure she had a smug grin on her face, rather than fire back a comeback he simply grunted in acknowledgment.

"Should be Ian and I have been drinking from it for days, we feel fine." Jori returned. As the others joined in the conversation, Jackson decided now would be the best time to split a bit further away from the group and and decreased his pace. He never cared much for being at the forefront.

"Still think we might be able to _sway_ your sister's opinion of me?" Jackson sarcastically whispered to Lex.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way, at least she was thinking of you." Lex rebutted, while walking along with Jackson.

"So I think we might find something else to do with the snake skin," Lex spoke as they made their towards the small stoop of Hotel Tango. Jackson nodded in agreement as he skipped over the steps in one small leap wincing slightly from the pain after impacting with the ground.

"I'll help you get the thorns out of your arm, before we pack up." Melissa said seeing difficulty Jackson had after they entered Hotel Tango.

"Uh, I think I'll be fine. It's on my left arm, I'm right handed." Jackson explained nodding all the while.

Melissa made eye contact with Jackson a skeptical look on her face, "Jackson...two hands are better than one. I'll be gentle."

"Sure, thanks." Jackson replied knowing he wouldn't be able to win this battle.

"Great. I'll get the first aid from Taylor." Melissa said smiling brightly as she went to look for Taylor.

Jackson simply nodded wordlessly as he went to kneel among his belongings trying to pack up what little he could. He couldn't say no to Melissa especially after making her cry a little. Honestly it was pretty hard to say no to her **period**. Try as he might he knew eventually he would give in to her.

While rolling up his sleeping bag Jackson heard a familiar voice, "I was thinking the shortest route to the campsite would be through the jungle. What to do you think?" Abby called from behind him.

Without looking up he knew it was Abby, ' _why are you asking me? Aren't you in charge',_ Jackson thought before uttering, "It's definitely the most **direct ** route."

While tethering his sleeping bag to his pack he managed to get the cloth of handkerchief to snag making him grunt in pain slightly, Abby noticed the tough time he was having and sat beside him to help him.

Jackson nodded accepting her help, "But I don't know maneuvering around the jungle while carrying Ian...is going to be **tough**. It might be best if we walk along the shore."

"Good point." Abby whispered more to herself rather than for Jackson's case.

He couldn't help but notice Abby still a little unsure curious he muttered, "Have you thought about asking Nathan?" Jackson stood up looking down at her he added, "he might have a better plan." Jackson made his way taking off his sweatshirt, rolling up the left sleeve first careful not to snag the flimsy handkerchief to take out his arm first. As he ducked his head in he could feel hands on his back assist him in pulling off the sweatshirt.

"Thanks," he muttered as Abby held onto his sweatshirt folding it in her arms.

"No problem...I didn't think it was necessary to ask Nathan he would just end up asking.. _ **Daley**_ ," Abby replied waving off Nathan's unneeded advice.

Jackson couldn't help but notice the hostile tone in Abby's voice as she mentioned Daley. Despite the two being very similar in leadership attributes it was strange how they couldn't get along. Before he could press the issue further, he could hear footsteps approaching.

"Thanks Jackson, I'll go tell the others that we'll walk along the shore back to camp." Abby announced as she was aware of the footsteps heading towards them.

"Jackson! Sorry it took so long Taylor was trying to find the tweezers, even though she _used_ them last," Melissa called a bit bitter about mentioning Taylor's ineptitude while rummaging through the first aid kit, "Oh... hey Abby..." Melissa stopped briefly finally noticing Abby.

"Hey Melissa, I was just helping Jackson pack up." Abby replied reflexively while walking away noticing Melissa's eyes darting between her and Jackson, wouldn't want another unnecessary argument between the three of them. ' _But why should it matter?'_ Abby thought while taking a few more steps back to her pack.

"Uh...Abby," Jackson said his hand reaching to his sweatshirt still wrapped in her arms before she walked off with it.

"Oh sorry." Abby replied with a slight smile handing back his hoodie to Jackson, "I'll go finish packing and let the others know." Abby deliberated as she walked closer to her personal possessions.

"Know what?" Melissa asked looking at Jackson as he packed away his hoodie.

"That we're gonna walk along the shore back to camp." Jackson responded as he sat back down and waited till Melissa joined him.

"I'm ready nurse," Jackson said smiling at Melissa as he patted the floor next to him. Inviting her to sit to the left of him.

"Okay, just let me know if it hurts." Melissa said blushing at little trying to hide her smile. But she couldn't but still even sense a **_little_** pang of jealousy at seeing just how close Abby had become to Jackson. And it...it well shouldn't, her and Jackson weren't dating but she could still feel mixed feelings on the entire situation.

Jackson had some input of his own. Well thoughts more than inputs as he watched Melissa take the thorns out of his arm. _Why did Abby even explain why they were talking in the first place? Why couldn't she just tell Melissa what they were really talking about?_ There shouldn't be any tension between the three of them, it had been cleared up long ago. The last thing he needed was more unnecessary squabbles between any of them. He still wondered about why Abby had asked for his opinion rather than consult Nathan or Mel.

* * *

With much of the group consenting to the easiest route by walking along the shore . The packing of everyone's belongings was quick and thorough making sure not to leave anything behind. After much deliberation, Nathan and Eric were carrying Ian first, regardless if Abby had said they would be doing so in the first place, Eric detested of course mostly _**unheralded** _ complaints, he eventually agreed with Jori holding his pack to lighten the load Eric would already be carrying. Jackson had to admit Eric was starting to be a little more of a team player, with or without the complaints. To avoid further confrontation, knowing very well Nathan would say something about Eric **not** _carrying his weight_ , Jackson offered to help her carry her own pack, plus it'll give him a reason to be behind the rest of the group as they walked along the shore.

"So I couldn't help but _notice_ the conversation between you and everyone when you caught the snake." Lex said while walking alongside Jackson.

"Yeah... _and_?" Jackson replied wondering just what Lex was getting at.

"You heard it yourself, Daley said she wouldn't know what she would do _without_ you," Lex answered highlighting the past conversation.

' _Sure Daley might have cleared it up by saying we but she started **with** talking about herself. That had to mean **something** , **right**?'_ Lex thought.

"Lex she was probably still scared about the snake, that doesn't mean anything." Jackson commented catching onto what Lex was referring to. That little hiccup was really _nothing_ , Jackson convinced himself.

"And it doesn't mean that you should try to sway her opinion of me or readjust her emotions," Jackson added his voice low using _air quotes_ for the appropriate phrases.

"Jackson...it was wrong of me to assume that you and Daley would be more compatible. I'm sorry and you're right it would be wrong to readjust her emotions." Lex spoke, "or her opinion," he added softly and looked towards Jackson as not to gather the attention of Taylor and Jori in front of them.

"You're forgiven, but what does _this_ have to do with what happened earlier?" Jackson said nodding getting a hint and slowed his pace a bit so they could talk more comfortably away from prying eyes.

"Didn't you notice that everyone has been receptive and **more** friendly towards you, mainly the girls?" Lex questioned. "I could feel a sigh of relief from them after you came back from killing the snake."

"That's because they were afraid. You don't act _rational_ when you're afraid," Jackson answered, his hand reaching for his water bottle that he was thankful Lex offered to carry.

"That just proves my point. Everyone feels safe around you. And it might prove my theory." Lex said as he handed Jackson his water bottle.

Jackson eyed Lex curiously after gulping some water down his throat he inquired, "Your theory?"

"Well it's not really mine. Its about Natural Selection." Lex replied as he was handed back Jackson's water bottle.

"You're talking about Charles Darwin's theory," Jackson replied as waited for Lex who had to pause to clip the water bottle on Lex's left side. Jackson knew of the theory but very little and he hadn't learned it till high school. _This kid really is a genius_ , Jackson thought as they continued walking alongside each other, maintaining a minimal distance between them and the others.

" **Right**. **Exactly** ," Lex chimed happily excited that he finally found someone who understood him as he continued, "in the animal kingdom there are mammals who have better traits that help them adapt better to different situations. Like earlier today you brought safety and now your providing help carrying two packs."

Jackson couldn't help but smile at Lex's hyperactivity as he explained the Natural Selection theory, "so what does that theory have to do **_with_ ** anything?" Deciding it might be better to understand just what Lex was planning and avoiding his comments about carrying a second pack. Jori was struggling with two, Jackson himself would probably struggle with three; he offered his help because it was the _**right** _ thing to do.

"Well I was thinking since there is more girls than boys we might be able to test whether or not Darwin was right. _For science_..." Lex responded coining a phrase that he thought Jackson would appreciate, considering his curious nature.

" **For science?** " Jackson couldn't help but laugh, "Lex...you know I'd help you with anything but that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Why _not_?!" Lex whined gathering his thoughts he spoke, "you can't tell me you're not interested or you wouldn't be asking more questions."

"Valid point." Jackson said nodding. "So how would we even **test** this theory?"

"So you are curious?" Lex teased with a smug grin.

"I'm not saying that I am nor am I agreeing with you. Just wondering what you're _trying_ to prove." Jackson commented as he sped up his pace a bit more noticing they were a little bit too far from the rest of the group.

"I'm _trying_ to prove that you're still in charge whether you like it or not. Sure Abby is a great leader but you can't tell me you've never noticed how she would ask you for advice about anything. Even Daley did it, when she was in charge." Lex replied trying to maintain the sped up stride of Jackson.

 _'So that's what this is about'_ , Jackson thought.

"Your sister makes decisions based on the group and I'm sure Abby does the same...I'm _just_ another voice just like the rest of group," Jackson explained while adjusting the Jori's pack on his stomach noting a slight throbbing pain from his sore shoulders.

"Let's think about this logically, why would Abby or even Daley ask _you_ more for your opinion? Why not Nathan? Or Melissa?" Lex inquired further, if Jackson was just another voice like the rest of the group it didn't make much sense to have his input be more valid than the others.

 **"Defending your actions is just highlighting the problem."** Lex said without missing a beat.

Jackson sighed and paused somewhat hating to admit that Lex was right. Every counteraction that Jackson made Lex had a rebuttal for. Jackson acknowledged that he couldn't _deny_ Lex any further so he asked, "so what do you have in mind?"

Lex grinning from ear to ear, "simple I have a feeling that we'll stop and take a break, I doubt Eric can go much further." As Jackson and Lex heard Eric's qualms of resting for bit say something or the other about his arms _killing_ him.

"Tell everyone you're gonna take a look around. Make up something like you're securing the perimeter or making sure Captain Russell isn't following us," Lex suggested as he walked slowly with Jackson as the rest of the group had stopped for a break.

"But try not to come back for a while. The aim is to make the guys **worry**." Lex continued whispering softly as they neared the rest of the group.

"But... they would worry _even_ if it wasn't me. How is that going to test anything?" Jackson countered whispering as they finally reached the rest of the group.

"Hey we're taking a break. What are you guys _talking_ about?" Taylor remarked looking at both Jackson and Lex.

 _'How convenient._ ' Jackson thought, just as Lex was about to answer.

"Oh nothing...we were just uh.. **_thinking_ ** about what to do with the snake skin, right _Jackson_?" Lex said in a tone that sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Taylor.

"Yeah." Jackson said a short simple answered should be feasible, unwanted attention was the goal. Lex acting nonchalant was not his strong suit even if he **is** a genius.

"Oh... _ewww_. You're still not thinking about eating it are you?" the blonde said her facial reaction being of utter disgust.

"No, I'll just use it for bait. Besides I heard it taste like chicken." Jackson replied glad that the blonde didn't pick up on Lex's unconvincing response.

"Interestingly enough, I heard that too." Lex commented as he took off his pack and sat on the beach.

"Thanks for carrying my pack, Jackson. It wasn't too heavy was it?" Jori said as she, Abby and Melissa approached the three.

"Nope, it wasn't anything I couldn't manage." Jackson replied as he handed Jori her pack taking off his own in the process.

"We'll take a short break and look for some food. Jackson, you and I will carry Ian next." Abby instructed as she stood amidst the rest of the group.

"Sounds good," Jackson responded before closing his eyes and stretching, raising his arms above his head he couldn't help but moan a little in satisfaction as he heard a crack in his neck.

Lex couldn't help but observe the expressions on Abby, Melissa, Taylor and even Jori faces as they watched him stretching. Making note that Taylor had trembled a little, Melissa's eyes had widened, Abby and Jori were making a _weak_ attempt to not stare. Lex further made note that Jackson _hadn't_ noticed at all that the girls were obviously staring at his actions as he watched Jackson crack his knuckles.

"Well I guess I'll take a look around make sure that Captain Russell isn't following us," Jackson announced as he grabbed his water bottle and machete.

"I'll go with you," Abby said her eyes darting away from Jackson hoping he wouldn't see her blushing. ' _Wait...why am I **blushing** in the first place?'_ Abby pondered.

"I'll go too!" Melissa added maybe a little too enthusiastic. ' _God I hope my mouth wasn't open'_ , Melissa thought hoping Jackson hadn't seen her blatantly staring at him she could die of embarrassment.

"Uh..thanks but I think its best if I go alone, you guys take it easy" Jackson said but noticing the girls eagerness he explained further, "I mean Abby, you went to the creek to refill all our water bottles earlier you've been working the hardest and Mel you helped me earlier with getting the thorns out of my arm. And we still have a long walk ahead of us before we even make it back to camp."

"Well if you're sure...just stick _**close** _ by." Abby said the last bit in a tone of not so much a suggestion as more of a command.

"Just be **safe**. And come back soon." Melissa answered inching closer to him.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jackson replied with a small smile before he started to make his way towards the tree-line he could see Lex holding up a thumbs up and _smug_ grin.

Jackson couldn't believe he was going **_through_ ** with this. But he had to admit Lex's little experiment might just solve all the questions he had been wondering himself. _Why was everyone so adamant in his advice? Why should his opinion matter?_ Sure no voting was happening but his opinion should be of less importance than everyone else. Even when there was democracy, Daley had asked his sole opinion on a number of things. Lex had a point why **_him_ ** and not anyone else.

"Here goes nothing," Jackson spoke out loud to himself as he made his way into the jungle.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** My _original_ intentions were to added more dialogue between Jackson and Melissa while she was removing the thorns but that will just be a _deleted scene_ that I'll add later on. I also hadn't realized just how long this chapter was until I proof-read everything. I actually got the idea for this story based on the show so adept in mentioning  Survival of the Fittest, shouldn't Natural Selection be **somehow** written into the show it seems **only** fitting. I find it _incredibly_ hard to understand that all of the main characters reason for not delving deeper into _"emotional connections"_ with each other was due to survival. If I were put in that situation **_I would certainly_** want some kind of deeper connection more than friendship. Sure its a kid show but its produced by Discovery. One would think Discovery should know a thing or two about **fictitious** teenage relationships. Bah I'm rambling; Hope you enjoy reading so far, **reviews are kindly appreciated**. _Thank you!_


End file.
